


Overtime

by Emeraldcity2020



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Implied Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Self Loathing, Slow Burn, Violence, its gonna get spicy i promise, sexy thoughts i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020
Summary: I don’t know how long this will be but, this is what I got so far.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’ve never written a fanfic before, but all the wonderful LO fanfics on here inspired me to, any and all feed back is appreciated!
> 
> All the Lore Olympus characters belong to Rachel Smythe.

Underworld corp had shut down for the day, the busy tower now empty only the emergency lights remained in the building except for one office, Hades. He had been staying here longer recently, he didn’t like to go home that much, when he’s at home he’s alone with his thoughts and that never took him to a good place, He also falls asleep at home, sometimes. which always led to the same nightmare over and over again. His father, Kronos. Being swallowed, all those years he spent alone, He would still think about the harsh words Minthe said to him that day.

She’s not wrong you know. He thinks to himself when looking out the windows to the underworld, the way his skin glows, the stars that litter his scarred body. But his scarlet eyes have always been his worst feature,

_ Menacing, scary, frightening, Kronos._

“Horrible.” He says under his breath.

He looks back to the documents strewn across his desk, he was going to be here all night and he can’t wallow in self pity, he grabs his coffee mug and puts a splash of scotch in it before heading for the break room.

Persephone had scrolls laid around her on the floor of the library, some new disease in the mortal realm was killing people faster then she could keep up, needless to say it's been a stressful week, work, finals. She didn’t want to go home, not wanting to take the risk of seeing him there. The last time she saw him was outside the house, when he disappeared to the mortal realm with Posiedon, she knew he was going to be mad, after that altercation with Hades.

_ Hades._

She was thinking about him more lately, how he always seems to have her back, how he always asks her how her day is going, his charming smile, his beautiful eyes that remind her of the poppy fields on a warm summer night, the way he runs his fingers through his hair, she would feel guilty wondering what it would be like with  _ his  _ hands running through  _ her  _ hair, over her shoulders, down her back, over her…

“ Stop it you perv!” She exclaims to herself

_ He has a girlfriend, a tall skinny hot girlfriend, stop letting yourself believe that something will transpire! He even said he wouldn’t want a wife who’s taken a vow of celibacy, who would..._

Sighing, she reaches for her mug of tea, bringing it to her lips to find nothing in it, she knows she's going to be here all night, and she is going to need a lot more caffeine if she’s going to make it, her joints crack when she unfolds her legs from her spot on the floor to get up, making her way to the kettle in the break room.

Hades was watching the coffee maker slowly carrying out its job, it wasn’t even good coffee, just something to keep him awake, while waiting he searched the cabinet for a stir stick, when he came across a box of tea with a pink sticky note labeled, “Persephone”, he smiled to himself taking the box from the cabinet, it smelled of citrus and ginger, like her. It then occurred to him he had not seen her at all that day, he suddenly missed her bright smile, the flowers in her hair, her eyes, the way her eyelashes brushed her lovely freckled cheeks when she blinked, he looked back to the box of tea and wondered if her lips would taste of orange and citrus, he wonders how his name would sound coming out of her mouth after he kissed her, how her hands would feel running up and down his back.

_ Stop it old man. She’s young and out of your league, and also an eternal maiden you idiot, stop letting yourself believe that something will transpire!_

The coffee maker beeping brought him out of his thoughts, he pours the steaming liquid into his mug and takes a swig. Right when he’s thinking that this coffee will be better with more scotch, a familiar pink goddess steps into the room.

“ Oh, Hades, you’re still here?”


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh, Hades, you're still here?"

" I thought one of the perks of being the boss is that you get to leave early?" She sauntered over to him setting her baby blue mug on the counter top.

"Persephone..." Hades turns around to see her standing there, as lovely as ever, a vision in one of her signature white dresses, this one with a high neckline and long sleeves with a skirt that flares out in the most becoming way around her hips. He snapped his gaze back to her eyes, a dark blue blush forming on his cheeks.

" What are you still doing here sweetness you should be at home." He smiles

_That nickname, that damn adorable nickname, every time he calls me that i feel like my heart is about to explode (in a good way.) _

" Well that new disease has been killing off the mortals faster than I can keep up, Hermes has been working non-stop and Thanatos... well he's trying anyways." 

" Oh Thanatos, useless as ever I'm afraid." He smirks at her over his obsidian mug. His gaze becomes more serious and he looks straight into her eyes."But really Persephone, its late, you really should get some rest, you have classes, I would hate for this little internship be the reason your grades start to slip."

_How could I be so idiotic to let this happen, I can just do all her work for her, a beautiful spring goddess like her should be in her bed right now sleeping soundly, not in a dark cold tower reviewing the lives of mortals. Ugh she's probably mad at me, rightfully so..._

Just when his thoughts were taking him to a dark place Persephone excitedly chimes in, " Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" She grabs his elbow and beams up at him I had my finals this week so I don't need to worry about that any more, I'm wide open if you need me, I would love to work some more!" 

Hades stood motionless, processing what she just said trying to ignore the fact that she said she was "_wide open if I need her._" He knew that's not what she meant, obviously referring to her schedule but a vision of her was already in his head, _she's lying on my desk, only in her underthings, moaning my name her legs splayed open while as I work my lips across her foot down her leg to her sweet..._ He clears his throat, chastising himself for even thinking that way. But the thing that struck him most is that she, "_would love to work some more_." Why? Why does this perfect goddess, this beacon of light and life want to spend more time in the Underworld, she should be out in Olympus getting the attention she deserves or running through fields in the mortal realm, not hunched over a computer, straining her lovely eyes. 

" You want to work _more_ little goddess?" He asks raising a brow at her.

" Of course, I love it here! Almost everyone is amazing, so welcoming and understanding of me being behind on some tech issues."

"_Almost everyone." _He repeated her words in his head, who would dare disrespect her, she's simply delightful, a beautiful dream that he never wanted to wake up from. But he knows who. Minthe. He hadn't seen her since the incident in the hallway in tower three. It was probably for the best, he just needed to find a time to end things with her, but that ment being alone in a room with her and he shook at the thought of that. 

" Well...I suppose I could put in a word with Hecate if you wish?" 

" Oh really?! Hades your amazing, thankyou!"

Before he knows it her arms wrap around his torso in a tight hug, _Damn shes strong_. But all to soon she releases him, now feeling cold where her warm body was pressed up against him. He misses it. _But "amazing" now __she's just pulling my leg, who would call me amazing?_

She starts filling the kettle at the sink and is lost in thought, _Yes! He accepted, I will finally be able to make enough to pay off the TGOEM scholarship.I can come to work more now. Will I get to see him everyday? Will I be in meetings with him? Will I- No! No! No! Stop it! He has someone else, Remember? Stop thinking like this! _Sighing she walks back over to the counter and notices her box of tea is already sitting out, was Thanatos taking some again, it was from her mother in her latest care package, Demeter always made her own tea, stating that store bought tea "_Is an embarrassment to nature."_

Hades noticing her confusion says "Oh, I moved your box when I was looking through the cabinets...sorry." 

"Oh! That's a relief, I thought Thanantos was stealing from me again, unless the king of the Underworld has a taste for citrus and ginger?" She eyes him with a teasing smirk.

"Oh no. I know better then to piss off the goddess of spring" he says with a sly grin and a wink.

Persephone feels her cheeks flush, she just then notices how good he looks in a suit, how broad his shoulders are, The black fabric wrapping around his biceps, she wonders how he looks under all his layers, it riled her up enough to see him with his sleeves rolled up but just to see him, nothing between them.

_ what would it feel like to have his lips on my neck, to feel his smile as he kisses behind my ears, his big hands wrapping around me, cupping my... _

The whistle of the boiling water in the kettle takes her out of her thoughts, it was then she realized the amount of blue petals that where starting to fall from her head. _Oh gods... _She rushes over to the small stove and turns the burner off, fanning herself with her hand. _Get. It. Together. _She brings the kettle back to the countertop and starts to pour and steap her tea.

"If you wanted some help tonight with your work I could give you a hand you know..." He says as he takes a sip from his mug

"Oh, that would be wonderful, can I bring my things to your office so we can work together?" She smiles clasping her mug with both hands unconsciously batting her eyelashes at him.

" O-Of course." He was not expecting this, he was just going to do all her work for her so she can go home.

"Well can you take my tea, and I'll meet you up there?"

"Sounds like a plan sweetness"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super pleased with how this turned out, I may come back.

Hades walked back to his office holding his own mug as well as her mug of tea not minding doing this small favor for her In fact he wouldn't mind carrying her mug of tea everyday, rather it be to her office, the library or to her bedside table, he just always wanted to be there for her. He walks into his office setting both mugs down on his desk.

_Will she even want to sit at my desk with me? Would she be more comfortable sitting at the coffee table?_

Before Hades could get lost in thought Persephone strolls in, her arms full of scrolls, a few falling out of her arms as she struggles to control the pile.

" Oh, let me help you!" He says jogging over to her and scooping everything out of her arms.

" Oh, thank you Hades!" she beams at him watching him deposit all the scrolls to his desk.

_Why is he so kind to me? And why am I so affected by the little things he does to help me? He probably does things like this for everyone anyways... just be professional, stop acting like a love sick idiot._

"I can clear a space for you if you at my desk if you wish? ... It's big enough to accompany two..." He looks over at her, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes that he hoped she wouldn't be able to detect.

_Did he just say "accompany two", yes the desk is obviously long enough that the two of us could comfortably sit at it, but why is my mind taking me other places, my feet perched on the armrests of his chair, while his hand explores the wet folds between my legs, his lips trailing down my throat as his fingers massage my sensitive bud of nerves. _

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to get in your way." She says, letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding back, picking up her mug and some scrolls and moving to the seating area with a small coffee table. " I've probably already distracted you enough tonight, I would hate for me to be the cause of you not getting your work done when you want to." 

_Oh Fates sweetness, the things I would do to have you distract me __everyday, to have you come in my office in one of your lovely little white dresses, just so I can unzip you and prop you on my desk while I explore that beautiful pink body with my tongue. To have you on your knees your little pink hands wrapped around me those plump lips taking me in._

"You could never get in my way Persephone, your company is the most welcoming presence." He says with a sincere smile while rounding his desk to sit down.

About an hour passes before Persephone starts to feel her eyelids drooping, she turns her gaze to Hades whos intently studying a scroll, his glasses perched on his nose.

_Ok, he's just criminally handsome._

"Hey Hades?" She says rubbing her eyes.

"Yes sweetness?" He looks up at her with a soft gaze.

"Would you be ok if I head home, I'm really tired." She says stretching her hands over her head.

"O-of course, I can drive you home if you wish?"

"Oh that's ok I was just going to take the subway." She says nonchalantly placing her empty mug in her purse.

Hades momentarily froze at the thought Persephone on the subway alone in Olympus this late, of course she was a capable young goddess, and she can defend herself, but still he didn't want to take any chances.

"Really it's no trouble Persephone I was just getting ready to head out anyways." He says pressing his finger on the power button on his computer. _I can come in early tomorrow, as long as she gets home safely._

" Are you sure?" She questions fiddling with the keychain on her purse.

"Absolutely." He notices her smile and she almost looks relieved, he's grateful that he offered her a ride home. Was there someone at the subway station harassing her, the thought makes his eyes give off a soft red glow that went unnoticed by Persephone.

They walk to the parking garage and engage in small talk about shade productivity until they reach Hades sleek black sports car. Persephone appreciated the simple nature of it, its black leather interior, the way it smelled of fresh cut wood.

Her mind would bring her other thoughts of his car, _What would it be like if I straddled him in the backseat, his hands kneading my breasts as I slide up and down his shaft, his hot mouth taking my nipples in, him thrusting his hips so he's deep inside me, Him moaning my name along my clavicle as he climaxes._

Persephone was starting to feel less and less guilty about her fantasies now, _It's not like Im ever going to act on my urges and It's not like anyone can read my thoughts, right?_

She watched the lights of the underworld fade away as they drove to Olympus, the underworld was an entirely different kind of beautiful, not at all the way her mother described it, as a cold dark endless void, but to her the underworld was like a quiet night, like hearing the rain on the roof as she fell asleep, it was like morning dew in the grass before the sun rose, beautiful poetry come to life.

Hades had noticed Persephone had fallen asleep on the drive to Artemis's home, he turned off the car and looked at her for a bit, her freckled cheeks, plump lips, not thinking he reached across her to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face. which caused her to wake, fluttering her lashes she smiled up at him.

"Hey there." She says a soft smile on her face.

"It appears we have reached your destination little goddess." He says before exiting the car to open her own door.

"Why thank you sir!" She says with a teasing smile and a mock salute. "But really, thank you for driving me home..." She gives his hand a tight squeeze "It means alot...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Persephone." _Please don't leave _"Wait!" She looks back at him with wide eyes, her key in the door.

"Yes?" She steps towards him looking into his eyes.

"Is it a bad time to use that _any time any place personal _question right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it a bad time to use that _any time any place personal question_ right now?"

"Of course not, we did say it was for anytime any place right?" Persephone says looking over her shoulder at him.

"Right." He says smiling down to the ground. "Its ok if you don't want to answer, I might be stepping into something that's not my business, but it's just been bothering me for a while."

"Well don't leave me in suspense, Hades. What's your question?

"Ok, well when I drove you home from Zeus and Hera's, Apollo was here, and you seemed pretty pissed off, so I guess my question is what's going on between you two, what did he do to make you so angry?" _Oh why the fuck did I ask that?! It's not my business at all, who she decides to spend her time with doesn't concern me._ _She's probably gonna think I'm weird for asking this, fates I should just leave now._

Persephone froze, she was not expecting this._ Should I tell him? I can barely admit it to myself how am I going to admit it to Hades, how am I going to look him in the eyes to tell him what happened only to see the inevitable disappointment and disgust that I know he would feel. But this is also Hades, he's not like anyone else, would he help me? Only Eros knows, and he told me I should see a __therapist, Hades is good to talk to, right?_

Persephone takes a deep breath and puts on a brave face. "Why don't you come in and I'll explain."

"I thought Artemis didn't allow men in her home?" He says with a chuckle

"Its ok, she's gone for the night." Persephone says with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So this all started the day after Zeuse's party." Persephone begins her legs crossed on the couch with Hades sitting next to her. She was looking down twiddling with the hem of her dress. "Artemis and I had gone shopping and Apollo and Hermes came to drive us home." She said quietly. "Apollo kept saying rude things about you and crass things about you and me. He was just being an ass." She looks up at him to see him looking at her with a soft look in his eyes, nodding his head along with her story. 

"He was around the whole day and just wouldn't leave me alone, he was just being way to touchy, and we only just met ya know?" She looked back up to see his brow more furrowed and his eyes a slightly more intense shade of red. _So handsome_. "Well that night we were all watching a movie, and I decided to turn in early, and Artemis she had to go to work in the mortal realm. Hermes fell asleep." She could feel the tears start to well in her eyes. "Apollo, he-he came into my room and he woke me up." She could feel the tears start to fall down her cheeks now. "He said I was flirting with him, but I barely even know how to flirt." She sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "I told him I was supposed to be an eternal maiden but he just didn't care, he said he was "to grand", I really didn't want him, but I said it was ok, I don't know why, it just hurt, I just wanted it to be over." She was wiping the tears from her eyes now, her mascara streaming down her cheeks. _Don't look at him, I don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes, I don't want to see the __disgust that's plastered all over his face._ "But I think the thing that hurt most of all was the pictures he took, and how he left right after maybe this was my fault, I should have told him no I should have-" She was cut of by loud cracks, the sound of glass shattering, she turns to find that all the windows have shattered, the glasses of water on the coffee table had turned to dust. She turned to Hades, to see a starry galaxy, his glowing form illuminating the dark room after all the lightbulbs shattered, it was then she noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh Hades, please don't cry!" She says throwing herself onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hades sat motionless, he could feel the anger seeping out of every pour in on his body, he hasn't felt anger like this in centuries. _How could I let this happen, how could I let him even be near her, how could I not see how truly scared she was of him, damn immortality!, If I could kill a god I would, I'll would appear wherever Apollo is right now and choke the life out of his repulsive form, to see the life drain out of his beady little yellow eyes. How could anyone do this to someone so amazing, to such a beautiful creature, the most perfect goddess in existence, she's a complete depiction of spring, love, and life._ "Persephone, never say this was your fault, never say that, a true man, makes sure his partner is offering consent, this is his fault and only his fault, ok?" Her only response was a heartbreaking sob."Where is he Persephone." His voice is low and has a razor sharp edge to it.

"I don't know." Her voice is muffled from her face buried in his suit jacket, her tears soaking into the fabric. 

"I can help you if you want me to." He says into her hair rocking her side to side, running his fingers through her hair, he could feel his skin turning back his eyes sofining, that's the Hades she needed right now anyways.

" I don't even know what I would want to do if I could, it's not like he can get in any trouble, he's so much more powerful than me"

He cups her face and looks into her eyes, "Persephone, you are so much more powerful than that little god, the things you are capable of should make him tremble, he should start running now to get away from you, you are phenomenal and you need to see that, Isn't there a reason your called Persephone?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I think that's a story for another day." She says right before she sinks her tear stained lips to his. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Oh, oh no... this was a dumbass idea. A really, really dumbass idea, I should  _ ** _not _ ** _ have leaned in, why did I think that was a moment, that was definitely not a moment!  _ Persephone pulls back from his lips to see a completely incomprehensible look on his face.

_ Did she really just… I’m not imagining this right, she really just kissed me? Please tell me that actually happened… “  _ Persephone…” He looks at her, his eyes roaming her face trying to decipher what she’s thinking, trying to see what’s going on in that beautiful mind.

“Oh! I’m sorry! That was completely inappropriate! I’m so sorry!” She blurts out, jumping off the couch to hide her deepening flush with her hands. “ That was completely wrong of me! I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I don’t know what I was thinking, please don’t be mad with me!” She mumbles into her hands.

“Oh, sweetness please don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for!” He responds, gently taking her small hands from her face gripping them and in his. “Please don’t apologize…” He’s looking into her big doe eyes, an untold truth hiding under his tongue that he hasn’t even admitted to himself aloud but he knows is true.  _ I love you so much but I can’t even tell you yet, you are absolutely everything to me and more, you bring out a part of me I thought died a long time ago, you are an absolutely glorious creature and I can’t bear to spend another day without you by my side.  _ He stroked the hair out of her face, “What’s wrong, sweetness what do you want to do? You can talk to me.”

“ Hades, you’re in a relationship, I shouldn’t be kissing you it's wrong, as rude Minthe has been to me I just can't can’t hurt someone like that, she has feelings too...” 

“Minthe has hurt you sweetness, how so?” He could feel his eyes start to glow again. 

“Oh…, well when I came to underworld for the first time I asked her where you where, but she just sent me to tower four I think she might have done it on purpose, but I’m not sure, I just don’t think she has ever liked me that much.”  _ Of course she doesn’t like you, you’re always rubbing up on her boyfriend. _

“Why didn’t you tell me as soon as it happened Persephone?” He was choking back a sob now.  _ How could all this happen to her, how could they hurt her?  _ He cleared his throat and straightened his back, he needed to be there for her, he can’t dissolve into a pool of tears.

“ I didn’t want to start anything, I didn’t want to make her resent me.” She’s looking down at her hands latched with his brushing her thumb over his knuckles. 

“ Persephone, your safety is so much more important than a little workplace drama, you could have gotten seriously hurt.” He says gently tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. “You can bother me anytime at any hour for anything, ok?”

She softly nodded in response and pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thank you Hades, for everything.”  _ I love you, I love you so much, and you’re so good to me, you’re the only one that’s treated me how I’ve wanted to be treated for my entire life, you are absolutely beautiful in every conceivable way, if I was asked to fill a book of all the things I love about you I fear I’d spend my eternal life hunched over a desk writing every little thing down. _

They stand together in each other’s embrace for a few moments, they’re emotions being calmed by the soft sound of each other’s breathing. Hades is the first one to pull back. 

“What do you want to do about him?” 

She shakes her head knitting her brow. “I don’t know, I’m just scared of what he’s going to do after I report him to Zeus, if Zeus even believes me, I know he’s all buddy buddy with Apollo.” She hisses, venom in her words.

“Persephone, don’t worry about that, I’m going to make sure Zeus knows the truth, I’ll make him know, and you will never have to see that shitty little sun god ever again.” His eyes are serious, he’s making a promise that he hopes she knows he will not break.

“Well can you come with me tomorrow, I think I want to tell Zeus, but I just don’t want to be alone… I could really use a friends support ”

He tried not to think about the sting to his heart at the words “ _ a friend.”  _ “Sweetness, I will do absolutely anything you want me to do for you.” He hopes she can read the underlying message in his words,  _ If you want me to go find Apollo and strangle him while you watch, or if you want me to bring him here so you can claw his eyes out yourself I would. _ “I mean it…” He wipes the tears from her face. “Anything.”

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Persephone I care about you so much and it pains me to see you get hurt like this.”  _ It pains me? I feel like I’ve been torn apart, I can’t even imagine her pain. _

_ _ “ I really care about you too Hades, and it hurts me to see you crying like this… Doesn't bode well for that fearsome king of the underworld reputation you have now does it?” She says letting out a small giggle, taking his hands so they’re sitting back on the couch, the rising sun starting to illuminate the inside of the house. 

“Oh I’ve got plenty of reasons to have my reputation upheld little goddess, you don’t need to worry about that.” He smiles at her, lacing his fingers with hers.

“ Well that’s good I was starting to get worried.” She jokes.

The moment is cut off by the faint jingle of keys at the door. 

“Shit! It’s Artemis, Hades I’m sorry, I should have-”

“PERSIE!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!”

_ Shit, that’s not Artimis… _


	6. Chapter 6

Why, why is this happening, why is he here, what does he want? “What are you doing here Apollo?! You know Artimis doesn't like it when you come over unannounced!” Persephone screams, grabbing Hades by the elbow to hold him back.

“Oh, I just came over to ask my dear sister if she has seen my lyre anywhere around, but it appears I’ve stumbled upon something much more… interesting.” He sneers, looking at the two of them up and down with distaste. Who dose this little slut think she is? “ Ya know Persie, my sister may not like men in the house but I definitely think she’s not going to like the fact that you let... this in her house.” He gestured with his hand.

“I suggest you leave now Apollo, before any one of us does something we will regret.” Hades hissed, his body glowing with cosmic rage.

“Damn grandpa, what’s with the attitude?” Apollo laughed stepping closer to the pair. “Did I enerupt some pathetic little makeout session or something?”

“Leave. Now.” Persephone says glaring at him red thorns wrapping around her head and hands.

“What are you so mad about babe?” He snaps lowering his gaze to meet her eyeline She’s really gonna act like this? After what we had? Bitch.“I really should be the one mad with you, I thought I could trust you but apparently you’re sneaking around with this old creep, that’s not what a good girl do- “ Before he could finish his sentence a loop of thorns flew around his neck slamming him to the floor. It was lasso like, Persephone held the other end starting down at him the heel of her shoe digging into his chest as he unsuccessfully grasped at the thorns tightening around his neck, golden ichor streaming down onto the carpet. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BITCH?!” He says tears pricking his eyes. 

“Justice.” She says calmly chilling glint in her red eyes, pulling the lasso of thorns tightly around his neck earning a scream.

Hades couldn’t stop looking at her, she was a sight to behold, the crown of thorns atop her head, the long talons she had grown from her hands, her sharpened teeth, and the ominous dark red glow that she was giving off. Beautiful.

“What’s wrong Apollo, afraid to fight back?” She asks, her eyes dancing with wicked delight as thorns burst from the floor to wrap around his legs and arms dripping more ichor onto the carpet. “You seem to be a lot weaker than I thought, I would have thought that someone as grand as yourself could fight off some little spring goddess like me?” 

“Your gonna regret this Persephone.” He chokes out.

“Oh but I won’t.” She hisses, bearing here sharp white teeth in a smile. “I’m just making us even.” She emphasizes her words as she scrapes her long talons along his face in one swift motion. “ Apollo, you should be very afraid of me, you should spend your eternal life watching your back, because you’re never going to be safe from me, you took a piece of me that I’m never going to get back, and I want you to think about that and know that’s the reason I’m doing this and why I’m going to continue to do this.”  
  
“YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!” He screams tears and ichor streaming down his face.

She smiles to herself and turns to Hades to is starting at her, a look of utter love and adoration on his face. “Hades, would you be a dear and get his phone out of his pocket?” She smiles over at him.

“Of course.” He answers just above a whisper, kneeling down to Apollo’s jacket to retrieve his phone and then handing it over to her.

“Thank you.” She grins, locking eyes with Apollo, as she crushed his phone with punishing strength, small bits of glass and metal falling to the floor.”

“FUCK YOU PERSEPHONE!” He snarls before spitting up into her face.  
  
“Oh Apollo… how do you expect that to hurt me after the things you’ve done?” She chuckles wiping the spit from her face.

“You’re not going to get away with this Persephone! I’ll go to Zeus!”

“Do you think I give a fuck about that?” She laughs, you’re my problem now, don’t drag him into this. Sad that you can’t even fight your own battles.” A dark energy seeping from her eyes. “You’re a coward Phoebus Apollo, and that’s all you’ll ever be.” She calmly whispers as she dug her talons into his chest.

  



	7. Chapter 7

  
There was almost more ichor spilled after Artemis came home, the screaming and yelling from her was so loud it could be heard from the underworld. Of course Artemis suspected Hades, It didn’t bode well for him when she walked into her house to see him crouching over an unconscious Apollo, a smirk on his face. Persephone eventually had to step between the two of them and explain the situation after Artemis refused to lower her bow. 

It took a lot of convincing from both Persephone and Hades to send the message that Persephone was the reason Apollo’s ichor was all over the floor, why he was moaning in pain at the thorns digging into his skin, and Hades was in fact the innocent one here.

“How… How could he do this, I knew he was a little flirty with you, but I would never have thought that he would be capable of something like this.” Artemis chokes back, her head in her hands.

“Did you not see how creepy he was being Artemis? From the very first moment I shook his hand I knew there was something off with him.” Persephone wailed.

“Why didn’t you tell me he made you uncomfortable, I would have kicked him out in a heartbeat!” Artemis cried. 

“It’s not that simple Artemis! I didn’t want to cause any trouble, I didn’t want him to have any reason to dislike me! I just…” She starts to cry again. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship! I didn’t want you to think I was some whore!”

“Persephone I could never think that of you!” Artemis gasps, taking Persephone's hands in hers. “Never call yourself that! I’m the one that failed you, I was supposed to protect you, in my own home no less...I broke my own promise, and it’s because of me…”

“No, Artemis, this was Apollo’s doing and his alone,he took advantage of both of us, he is the only one at fault here, you didn’t fail me, sometimes things just fall out of our control, and bad things happen.”

“I’m just so sorry, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Artemis sniffs. “Tell me how I can help you.”

“Get him out of here, I never want to see him again, take him to Zeus, Hades and I are going to speak to him soon about how I want to move forward.” 

“Whatever you need.” Artemis says before materializing out, Apollo with her.

  
“You’re amazing Persephone.”   
  
She turns around to see Hades standing there, a calm demeanor about his form. “In my 2000 years I have never seen anything like that, you are terrifying, forget me, mortals should quake at your power, beg for mercy at your feet.”

“I don’t know where all of that came from, I’ve been angry, but never like that.” It was then she noticed the thorns covering all the walls, the floor, the poison ivy, draped from the ceiling, jagged stones bursting the floorboards. “Wow… I feel…”

“Powerful?” He asks with a smile, walking her out of the house.  
  
“Dangerous.Vengeful.” Like a Queen, like your Queen. “I’ve never felt this in tune with my powers Hades, it’s wonderful!”

“That’s spectacular.” He says, opening the passenger door for her.

“Does It always feel like this?”

“Not always, getting a large surge of energy will have you feeling more connected to your powers, but that also comes with feeling lethargic for a few days after, and you being so young this could take a lot out of you, so be prepared.”

“Really?” She yawns.   
  
“Yes little goddess, really.”

“Hades?”

“Yes sweetness?”

“You can call me Kore if you want to.” He felt his heart swell, this meant a lot to him, he overheard her chastising other employees by calling her that name, so he immediately stopped calling her that thinking that she felt some distaste for it, not knowing that she herself felt a twinge of sadness when he stopped calling her that.

“Well since we're changing names how about you call me Aidoneus?” He smiles brushing the long hair from her face.

“I can?” She beams.

“It would be an honor to hear it from your lips” He says pulling out of the driveway. “Are you falling asleep over there?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m just tired, you’re right that did take a lot out of me.”

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go… to rest.” I could bring her to my house, would she want that? Should I offer?

“Would it be ok if I go home with you? You’re home is just so welcoming, and you’re guest room has the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept in.” Oops. Did that sound too creepy, it felt creepy...

Hades eyebrows raise in surprise. “Whatever you want Kore, you’re welcome anytime.” She said my house is welcoming, she’s comfortable there. Huh.

He pulled into his driveway, a sleeping goddess in the passenger seat, he took a moment to glance at her face. She would make an excellent Queen, she’s already so strong, and she’s just going to get stronger. But I’m sure the fates have a different plan for her.

Persephone woke to the wet tongues of Cerebrus’s three heads, she was back in the same guest room that she was in just a few weeks ago “ Hello good boy! I’ve missed you so much! It’s been too long!” She looks around the empty room, it’s just her and Cerberus. “Where’s your daddy?” Cerberus then wagged his tail and trotted out of the room. “ Am I supposed to follow you?” She laughs gathering her long hair in her arms skipping to follow him.

Cerberus leads her into the kitchen where Hades is standing with his back turned to her working at something delicious smelling at the stove.

A loud bark brings him out of his focus. “Would you shut- oh, Kore you’re awake!” He smiles when he turns around, Persephone felt her mouth go dry, he’s changed into track pants and a simple black t- shirt that clings to his muscles in the most becoming way.

So...Casual...Hot…Sexy...“Yes, um how long was I asleep?” She questions feeling herself blush.

“Well it’s been about…” He glances to the clock above him. “It’s been about 35 hours now.”

“Oh my…”  
  
“Are you feeling ok?”

“Much better, thanks”

“Didn’t know you were such a heavy sleeper.” He jokes at her, flashing his gorgeous smile. “ After all that sleep I’m sure you could use some food?” 

“Oh yes please! What’s on the menu chef?” She asks tapping her finger to her chin.

“Cheese omelets with broccoli, tomatoes, and onions, how does that sound?”

“Delicious, my stomach is growling over here.”

They sit and eat in comfortable silence, just enjoying one another’s company, the occasional shy smile making the other blush.

“I should warn you, Zeus and Hera are coming over later to talk, you can say how much or how little you would like to, you shouldn’t feel pressured to talk about something you’re not ready for.”  
  
“Ok, thanks I don’t really feel like going out anyways, it will be nice just to relax here, I feel very safe.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that Kore. I really am.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hades, If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could you lone me some clothes? I’ve been in this dress for a while now and I really want to take a shower.” Persephone asks as they clean the dishes.

“Oh of course!” _I should have offered her clothes as soon as she woke up, she’s probably so uncomfortable._

Hades walks into his closet to see what would fit her, he came to the conclusion that everything he owns will be horribly oversized on her. _Would she be weirded out if I give her a pair of boxers? I suppose she could just elect not to wear them, but the thought of her wearing these, nothing in between her and the fabric...fates… These she could definitely fill out, her pulling them on, sliding over her ample bottom, the fabric sticking to her curves, cupping her securely, but what would she look like taking them off, or...me taking them off, sliding them down those beautiful thighs, and her sitting on the edge of my bed, bare. I kneel down on the floor, gently spread her knees opening her up to me, would she already be wet, or would I have to play with her a little bit before? Just a small taste of her lips was delicious, what would she taste like there, would she moan or curse… or both when I wrap my lips around her clit and start to suck, or when I slowly lap my tongue around her entrance, rubbing my hands all over her womanhood…_ “ Fuck…” It was then Hades noticed how he was absent mindedly stroking himself, a prominent tent in his pants. “Oh… Fuck me.” He mumbles running a hand over his face in shame.

Persephone looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her hair was long and dragging on the ground, her makeup smudged all over her face, her dress heavily wrinkled. _Wow...you are severely overdue for a shower, and a haircut._ She sifted through the drawers and found a straight razor. _I suppose this will work…_ She brings the razor to her jawline in one hand and grips her hair in the other, in one swift motion she slices through her hair, the ends turning into a large pile of petals at her feet._ Much better_. She strips of her dress and stepped into the steaming chamber. I’ve needed this. She begins massaging her scalp with shampoo, it smelled familiar, like Hades when she would hug him, almost like a fire, a warm smokey scent that fills her lungs, a scent that wraps around her head filling her mind with nothing but him. _What would it feel like with his hands massaging my scalp, him kissing me, what would it feel like if he put his tongue in my mouth, I’d think I’d like it…_ She began to lather her body with soap. _His hands are so big, his fingers so long, how much different would it feel if he started rubbing his hands all over my body, if he put his fingers inside me._ She looked at her own fingers and huffed. _Why must they be so small, I bet his fingers would be so much more filling, they would go so much deeper in me than my own, I just know it would feel amazing if he started rubbing my clit, his fingers circling around my entrance, spreading my wetness all over before he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of me._ “Oh… Oh Ha- Had- “

*KNOCK KNOCK* Persephone immediately removes her fingers from herself, blushing immensely. Hoping her voice was quite enough that he couldn’t hear her.“Kore, I put some clothes for you on the bed, and Zeus and Hera should be here soon, so you can come out whenever you’re ready, ok?”

“Oh um- thanks! I uh wo-won’t be to much longer.” _Oh, fuck! Get ahold of yourself, now is not the time to finger yourself while you think about your boss and moan his name. Have you no shame?_ Persephone turns off the water and wraps herself in a fluffy black towel. When she steps out she notices a neatly folded pile of clothes on the edge of the bed, _where these the same style he was wearing?_ Surely enough they where. A black t-shirt and sweatpants the brand of boxers was even the same. She pulled the boxers over her hips relishing the way they snugly clung to her curves. She decided to forgo her bra, never caring for that type of undergarment, always preferring to be much more free with her body. She noticed a pair of fuzzy black socks too. She chuckled to herself. _I wouldn’t have pegged the king of the underworld as one to wear fuzzy socks._

Before she left the room she heard hushed voices from the hall. “ I don’t give a fuck how much you love her or whatever, she’s maimed Apollo so horribly he might not ever be the same again, she needs to be held accountable for this!”

_ Zeus._


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone's head was bombarded with many thoughts pretty rapidly,  _ in love with her, with me?! Held accountable for my actions?! I’m the victim. What the fuck is this?!  _ She doesn’t think before she whips the door open to see Zeus and a fuming Hades standing outside.“ Held accountable? What’s that supposed to mean?!” She screeches. 

“ Kore…” Hades says barely above a whisper.

“ Persephone, how are you feeling?” Zeus says feigning concern.

“ How am I going to be held accountable for my actions when I didn’t do shit but seek justice?!” Her crown of thorns was returning, her eyes turning red.

“ Now don’t use that tone with me kid. You’re the one that put me in this place, I’ve got to take care of Apollo now that you fucked him over.” Zeus sneered.

“ Oh no I didn’t put you in this place Apollo put himself in this place, I just served punishment as I saw fit.”

“ But that’s not your place, that’s mine.” He says crouching down to meet her eye level. “ Honey, you’re place is planting flowers and running around giggling, catching butterflies. You should really be leaving big things like this to me, you didn’t even know what you were doing.” He says putting a finger under her chin.

Before Persephone could bite back, Zeus was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the drywall. “ Get out of my home. Get out of my realm. Now.”

“ Oh Hades…” Zeus chuckles. “ Still can’t control that temper huh? Are you sure you want to do this just for some B grade goddess?” Hades eyes glow, his skin darkens. “ Easy there big guy!” 

“ Get. Out. I won’t say it again.” Hades hissed.

“ This conversation isn’t over you two.” And in a cloud of purple smoke Zeus vanished.

“ So did you kick him out?” Heara’s voice echoes from the kitchen.

“ He had it coming Hera.” Hades says with affirmation as he and Persephone walk hand in hand to the bar.

“ I’m not surprised.” She says, taking a swig of her gin and tonic. “ Persephone dear, how are you feeling, that must have been quite trying on your body and your emotions.” Hera’s voice was much more sincere than Zeus’s, for she actually showed concern.

“ Well I think I’m ok, I’m still a little tired though.” Persephone says taking a sip of water from the glass Hades gave her.

“ That's understandable.” There was a pause, no one said anything, a thick sense of dread in the room, until Hera quietly broke the silence. “ You did the right thing Persephone, I’m proud of you.”

“ I did?” Persephone asks looking down fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“ Of course.” Hera says grasping one of Persephone's hands in hers. “ Frankly he had it coming and I honestly think he deserves worse.”

“ So much worse.” Hades says grasping Persephone's other hand in his much bigger one.

“But what’s gonna happen with Zeus, he clearly is showing more concern for Apollo than me.”

“ Don’t worry about him, I’ll take care of that.” Hera responds, gulping down the rest of her gin and tonic. “ I’m sorry dear but I’m going to need to get going before Zeus fucks shit up further, will you be ok for now?” 

“ Oh yes Hades is here, I’ll be fine.” She says giving a soft smile to him a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“ Ok dear.” Hera says turning her gaze to Hades who was clearly caught off guard by her remark, a blush on his cheeks too.

“ I’ll talk to you two soon .” Hera smiles before giving them both a kiss on the cheek before departing. With her hand on the doorknob she turns to face them, “ I love the matching outfits by the way, very cute.” She ends her sentence with a wink before departing into the underworld.

  
  


“ Aidoneus?” 

“ Yes sweetness?” Hades asks pulling her to sit on the barstool.

“ Do you love me?”

Hades sat motionless at her question. Examining her face, her wide eyes, the soft blush on her cheeks, the blue flowers in her hair, petals softly falling around her. 

“ Yes.” It was the only answer, the simple truth, no point in hiding it.

“ You really do?” She asks bringing her face closer to him, grasping both his hands in hers.

“ So much Kore.”

“ Welp I suppose this is a good time to tell you…” She takes a deep breath. “ I love you too.”

“ Why?” Hades is actually curious, no one but his mother had told him that, but that was different. This is Persephone. 

“ You’re kind, smart, respectful, funny, caring, not to mention handsome of course, the fact you always talk to me everyday you're perfect Aidoneus. “Why do you love me?” 

He choked back tears and heavy emotions that were quickly approaching in order to speak. “ Kore you are the most glorious being I have ever met, the most beautiful goddess I’ve ever encountered inside and out.” He says moving his hands to cup her face.

She looks down a smile on her face, “ A man’s never called me beautiful before.”

He tips her chin up, “ Well I suppose I should make that a daily reminder for you because it’s very important to me that you know…, but you really think I’m handsome?” He teases.

“ Well of course you are! That picture of you in your military uniform is the background on my phone!”

“Oh is it? I normally strike fear into people when I’m in my uniform.” He laughs running his fingers through her hair.

“ Not in my case o fearsome king.” She giggles, bringing her face closer to his, only centimeters away and wrapping her arms around his neck. “ You’re so handsome whenever I look at you I feel like I’m gonna burst into flames.” 

“ Well little goddess whenever I look at you I’m ready to abdicate my throne and hand it over to you, I’m ready to bow at your feet and worship you.” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a boop to her nose.

She stifles her laughs and runs her fingers along the back of his neck.“Aidoneus ... will you kiss me?” She asks staring intensely into his eyes, the humor gone.

“Are...are you sure?”

“ Of course, why wouldn’t I want to kiss the man I love?”

“As you wish Kore…” 

He cups her head stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, relishing the freckles that were scattered there, and then he slowly moved his lips to hers, she immediately melted into him, opening her mouth to invite him in, and he didn’t decline her invitation, running his tongue over her plump lower lip, she was so sweet and he was completely different but in the best ways possible, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
